If it's in the Blood
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Mika has yet to initiate anything since drinking Yuu's blood for the first time. Yuu realizes he's a little too eager to offer up his blood, but he's starting to get desperate.
**AN:** Sequel to "A Bad Taste in my Mouth" but it can be read separately. All you need to know is that Mika gave him a blowjob after drinking his blood for the first time and that Mika has bottomed for Ferid (partially for Yuu's sake). Humor was the inspiration for this but not much made it in.

It isn't important, but this is supposed to be taking place in an au divergence where the whole gang/family is off sound and chill.

Yuu had never really thought about sex; his thoughts and energy had been devoted entirely to finding Mika and killing vampires. But now Mika was safe and he had the memory of his mouth on him. It was almost like his adolescent hormones were just kicking in with their force. It was actually a nice change of focus, and Yuu would probably appreciate it if not for the fact that Mika did not seem to have the same enthusiasm.

"Mika!" he called cheerily, though it was barely after sunrise and Mika was sporting a deep scowl.

"Not so loud, Yuu-chan," he complained, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yuu pouted a bit at his tone. "Are you thirsty?"

If at all possible, Mika's scowl deepened. "No. I'm fine."

"You sure? It's been five days."

"I said I'm fine." He flopped over so that he was on his stomach and his face pushed into the bed's covers.

Yuu smiled at him affectionately. He looked so cute like that. Yuu's side heated at the memory of Mika pressed against it less than an hour ago. What would it feel like to be pressed together without clothes in the way? Mika let out a groan of agitation, and Yuu forced the thought to dissolve.

"It's too damn bright in here," the vampire complained.

Sighing, Yuu twisted the blinds one tug to the right so that the thin crack sealed entirely. "You sleep too much." Right after he said it, he began to wonder if it was a side effect from not drinking enough blood, and frowned. Why did he refuse to drink? Especially if drinking meant they could be intimate like before.

"Cause I'm tired."

"And that's not because you aren't drinking enough?"

"Of course not." But his reply was slow, and Yuu was positive it was a lie.

"Oh, come on, Mika. Just drink. Why are you so hesitant?"

"Why are you so eager?"

Yuu felt heat rising to his cheeks, but he ignored it. "Because I want you to be healthy." It was a half-truth.

Mika turned his face so that he could give him an unconvinced look. "I'm not buying that. Besides sleeping a lot, I've shown no signs of illness, have I? There's more to this than that."

"I just…If I don't bring it up, I worry you won't ever do it."

"You ask me at least three times a day," he said deadpanning, as if his concern were an annoyance.

Did Mika really not want to do that again? "Fine!" he gasped, flinging his arm a bit. "I like it, okay?"

Mika sat up, staring at him widely. "You like me biting you? Are you a masochist?" His tone was apprehensive.

"What? No. It's just nice being close to you."

Mika furrowed his brow somewhat. "We can be close even without that."

"I-I know that." But he wanted more than just sleeping next to each other or occasional hugs. "But, um, I keep thinking back to before."

"Before?"

"In the supermarket." Yuu was almost positive his cheeks were red now. Mika was going to think he was a pervert for sure.

"Yuu-chan," the vampire began seriously, "is this about having sex?"

Yuu lowered his head in an attempt to hide his face. "Yes."

Sweet bells of laughter Yuu hadn't heard in years met his ears. He might have been upset at being laughed at if seeing his friend laughing wasn't so relieving. Mika brought a hand to his mouth as he chuckled. "Yuu-chan, I don't have to bite you for us to do that."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. What even made you think something like that?"

"Well, I thought maybe things worked differently for vampires. And you haven't done anything since."

"Yuu-chan," Mika sighed affectionately as he took Yuu's hand. Yuu stared at the point of contact. "I haven't done anything because I didn't want to pressure you. Drinking blood's less like an aphrodisiac than a stimulant. The only reason I was so aroused before was because it was _you_. I was excited at finally seeing you again."

"Then, can we do it now?"

Mika lifted his hand to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. "Anything for my Yuu-chan." His voice was bold and it made Yuu shiver.

Mika's other hand rested across his ear and cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. It began hesitant, both still unsure how best to maneuver around his protruding fangs, but a rhythm built, and soon Yuu found himself whining. Sudden shame for how much he wanted filled him, yet it turned into a thrill of pleasure when he cracked his eyes open and was met with smoldering red pupils. The blond looked hungry in ways Yuu had never seen before and it was like his internal thermostat was going haywire.

All they had done was kiss, yet Yuu was already sweltering. Speaking his name on a sultry tongue, he trailed his hand down his own chest, marveling at the slight peak of his own nipples. Mika watched him intently, and soon Yuu was unbuttoning his white dress shirt, each movement slow and measured, eyes daring Mika to snap. It didn't take long for him to do so, only a growl—flash of white fangs and all—before Yuu was being pressed against the sheets. Vampiric nails clawed at his shirt till it was literally ripped from his chest. It was surprising, but it was Mika's panting self, looking more horny beast than man, that made Yuu snicker.

"Guess you were as eager as I was."

"Yuu-chan." Mika's voice shifted entirely, now deep and broken. "You have no idea how long I've been holding back."

The possibility that Mika had been holding anything back had not occurred to Yuu—not after hearing that he had been active sexually—but now he felt inconsiderate for not considering it. What would it have been like to be in that situation, he wondered. To have held feelings—desires—for a friend you could only hope was alive while fucking the asshole responsible for having lost that friend in the first place. It would have been harrowing—especially now that he realized Mika must have been sexual this whole time. He recalled that night, only a couple before that atrocious day, when Mika returned to him in tears, his body nothing more than a quivering form unable to even confess the atrocities inflicted upon him. Now, Yuu could guess exactly what had happened that night—and the one that followed—guessed and felt his chest twisting in hatred and remorse.

"I'm so sorry, Mika. I should have protected you back then."

The heady gaze softened, eyes shining like they did all those years ago. Kisses trailed Yuu's forearm as he spoke his name in a hushed tone. "What's done is done. All that matters now is that we are together." After saying this he undulated his hips so that their groins met. When they did, his eyes slinted and he let out a hiss. Yuu screwed his eyes shut as he repeated the motion over and over again, and soon he was moving his own hips up to meet his even though it wasn't nearly enough.

"Mi—ka," he let out in a gasping voice.

Mika ground against him with more pressure, making him moan out loud.

"Clothes. Take them—"

Before he could finish, Mika's mouth was on his again, but he had gotten the message and was working on his pants. Taking that as a sign that he could, Yuu found the hem of Mika's sleeping shorts and tugged them down. Surprise at seeing naked skin shot right to his groin.

"Mika, you're—"

"Going commando? Yes. Now lift your damn hips."

Yuu did so, keeping his eyes on Mika's exposed erection as his friend dragged his pants and boxers out of the way. As soon as his backside lay flat on the bed, he reached for the tantalizing organ, feeling along the penis with vigor.

"Yuu-chan." Mika moaned out, sounding a lot more like he used to. Yuu smiled, loving this exposed side of him.

"Let me repay the favor from last time."

Yuu's eyes shifted back and forth from Mika's swelling erection to his clenching eyes. He was adorably erotic, and his cock felt _right_ in his hand. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing (having only masturbated a handful of times), but noticing the way the cock twitched and Mika's breath hitched each time he ran the flat of his palm along his slit he knew he was at least doing something right. Using more and more pressure, he stroked in varying paces, always giving the head added attention: a twist, a brush, and a dip into the slit. Mika's thighs were quivering now, and Yuu was sure he didn't have long now.

His hand met Yuu's wrist, cutting off his actions. "Yuu-chan, no. I want to. Inside you."

He removed his hand, taking Mika's in it instead. Crinkling his eyes, he agreed.

"Let's switch positions."

"Huh? But—"

Mika turned his eyes down so that his banes shielded them. "I've never done this before. I don't want to accidently hurt you."

"Wait. You've never done this before?"

"No."

"But you said you and Ferid—"

He rolled onto his back with a grumpy huff. "I was always on the bottom, okay? Now just get on top of me."

Yuu took a deep breath. Then a giant grin settled on his face.

"Why the hell are you smiling like that?"

"Because I didn't think we could share this first time experience. I'm so happy I'll be the first person for you to be inside."

Gentleness resettled on Mika's face. "I never knew you were such a sap."

Yuu laughed as he planted himself on the vampire's thighs. "I didn't either."

"Jeez." Mika shook his head amusedly before yanking him down into another kiss. Avoiding his fangs was getting easier, and Yuu daringly ran his tongue along them causing Mika to release a feral growl and jut his hips up.

"How do we do this?"

Raising his fingers to Yuu's lips, he ordered, "Lick these."

Yuu took them into his mouth slowly, running his tongue along each digit with diligence.

Pulling the now glistening fingers out, Mika moved them down to his hole. "Now I'm going to put them in. It will feel weird at first, but it will get better. I promise."

"I'll always trust you, Mika," Yuu said with genuine love, and he could feel Mika's cock hardening further against his thigh at the words.

"Fuck, Yuu-chan." Less than a second later, he was pushing a finger into Yuu's opening and Yuu was squirming at the odd sensation. He added a second, swirling them to explore his recesses. "Shit, you're so hot. I don't know how long I can wait."

"Hnn. Then hurry up."

Inserting a third finger, he stretched and jabbed quickly. Then he brushed the thumb of his free hand against his cheek. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

He took ahold of his cock so that it was pointed straight up. "Lower yourself down slowly."

Yuu hissed as the head broke through his first ring of muscles. It was so big.

"Shh." Mika brushed along his face. "Relax."

He shut his eyes trying, but it was difficult knowing that it would just get larger further down. With his eyes shut it was easier to focus on the burning heat spreading through him and the ache in his lower stomach. With a heavy sigh, he sunk lower ever so slowly. By the time he reached the base, he could feel Mika's muscles convulsing beneath him.

"Mika?"

"Damn it. I didn't think it would be this… _good_. Move, Yuu-chan. God. Please move."

As stretched as he was, he felt oddly empty with each inch he rose. More on instinct than from rational thinking, he pushed himself back down. The friction rubbed against his insides making him squirm in a good way.

"Fuck. Yuu-chan."

Mika let his hips hit up against his. Repeating his actions, Yuu built up a faster and harder pace, and Mika jerked his hips against his with more and more abandon each time. Yuu was a panting mess now, and he leaned forward onto Mika's chest. His friend's hands came along his back, rubbing and roaming.

"Mika, I don't know how long I can hold on."

"Me neither. You're so hot and tight."

Yuu chuckled against his neck. "Yeah? Well, you're hot and big."

Mika's hands found his ass and pushed him deeper down with each decent which hit against a ball of nerves.

"Fuck!" Yuu cried out, grounding his ass so that it would be sure to be hit again and again.

Panting and clinging onto each other, Yuu moved his hips downward a few times before moaning in a long, gasping wail. Pushing up once, twice more, Mika shivered in his own release.

Yuu felt damp with sweat, and the hot cum and flaccid dick inside him should have been more gross than pleasant, but he just laid there nuzzling against the vampire instead of moving to clean himself up.

"That was amazing," he finally said.

"Yes, it was."

Yuu couldn't help smiling like an idiot at that. Take that, Ferid.

"I'm sure you're tired now, but if you don't mind, I wouldn't mind drinking now."

"Really?" Yuu flung his arms around his neck.

"Yes. Yes." He patted his back. "But first, you should probably get off."

"Oh, uh, yeah."

Lying side by side, Mika took his wrist and brought it to his mouth. His fangs sunk in slowly, sure not to damage the artery, and Yuu couldn't help the happiness he felt. Here was a vampire—a bloodthirsty beast—taking the utmost care while drinking. This was Mika's love, and he ran his hand through stands of blond hair as the venom began to take effect.

"Mi—ka," he murmured through tired lips.

His partner met his eyes in response, tongue lapping all the while. Yuu's mind felt as if it were lost amongst the clouds, but through the haze was the desire to kiss Mika, to let him know that a strange part of him loved this intimacy. When he finally gulped the last drop of blood from the wound, Yuu wrapped himself around him again.

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Like you biting me."

"Yuu-chan…" His tone was as apprehensive as before.

"Don't worry. I'm not a masochist or anything. I just like being able to share myself with you."

"Jeez. I seriously don't get you, Yuu-chan."

"What's to get? I just want to be close with you."

He wrapped his arms securely around his back. "Then you have nothing to worry about. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Yuu chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Just then came loud banging at the door. "Hey, idiots! You guys alive in there? You've already missed breakfast."

This only made Yuu chuckle even more.


End file.
